Letters
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: After Full Moon. Alice finds Letters that Edward and Bella meant to send to each other and finds out that they made a song with the letters without knowing. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight. I also don't own the song "Baby I Lied".

A/N: I couldn't help myself! This song fits Bella and Edward perfectly! It's like talking about their lives! I have no clue on who sings "Baby I Lied".

**Letters**

**Summery: **After Full Moon. Alice finds Letters that Edward and Bella meant to send to each other and finds out that they made a song with the letters without knowing. Oneshot

**Alice's POV**

I found in a drawer in Edward's room a stack of letters that was meant to go to Bella but were never sent. I pulled Bella's letters out and read them together.

**(Bella's Letter)**

**This is the reason why,**

**I apologize for all those times I had to lie**

**And it hurts inside,**

**When you had to say 'Goodbye'**

**Now I'm all alone,**

**And watching as the time pass by**

**Baby tell me why do you have to say 'Goodbye'**

I looked at Edward's Letter. This was amazing.

**(Edward's Letter)**

**When I said I didn't care,**

**Baby I lied**

**How can I not care when you're always stuck in my mind**

**Always thinking of you and how I'd look into your eyes**

**Thinking about all the times I would hold you really tight**

**When I said I didn't need you,**

**Baby I lied**

**How can I not need you when you're always stuck by my side?**

**You help me through it all,**

**Even if we argued and fight**

**And everything you'd get for me just so I could always get by**

**And when I said I didn't want you,**

**Baby I lied**

**How could I not want you when you're as beautiful as an angel in the sky?**

**I look into your eyes,**

**What a beautiful surprise**

**You're the only thing I think about,**

**Just wishing you were mine**

**And when I said I didn't love you,**

**Baby I lied**

**How can I not love you when you're the one that always makes me try,**

**Always making it right**

**But for this I apologize,**

**I hate resulting you,**

**But this is how I really feel inside**

I went back to Bella's Letter. I'd be crying if I could.

**(Bella's Letter)**

**This is the reason why,**

**I apologize for all the times I had to lie**

**And it hurts inside,**

**When you had to say 'Goodbye'**

**Now I'm all alone,**

**And watching as the time pass by**

**Baby tell me why do you have to say 'Goodbye'**

Back to Edward's letter

**(Edward's Letter)**

**I'm sorry that I lied and we had to start to fight**

**I apologize for all the times I made you,**

**Made you cry**

**Now I'm lonely by myself with nobody by my side so this is the reason I had to say goodbye**

**So when I said I never trust you,**

**Baby I lied**

**When I kept us together,**

**Baby I tried**

**So I'm mad at myself, cause I had to lie, leaving me with pain,**

**Now I have to cry**

**Now remember the time we went out to dance, I lied again because I didn't want you to dance**

**Seeing you with other guys,**

**Hurting me from inside,**

**I lied to myself,**

**But I still didn't know why**

**Didn't wanna make you mad**

**Didn't wanna make you sad**

**If I ever made you mad then I would feel sad**

**Now I'm mad for all those lies that I made so now it's goodbye with all the memories that fade**

I really wanted to cry, this was so sad and touching. I went back to Bella's letter to find it the same as the other two.

**(Bella's Letter)**

**This is the reason why,**

**I apologize for all those times I had to lie**

**And it hurts inside,**

**When you had to say 'Goodbye'**

**Now I'm all alone,**

**And watching as the time pass by**

**Baby tell me why do you have to say 'Goodbye'**

I went back to Edward's letter to see that everything on his letter changed again.

**(Edward's POV)**

**When I say you think about you,**

**Baby I try**

**I try to hold all the feelings that I had to hide**

**I'm mentally out of time,**

**You gotta understand**

**I'd do anything for you girl,**

**Just to be your only man**

**Everything I ever said, Girl,**

**I never meant it**

**But loving you so much was something I never expected**

**Never attempted, but yet,**

**I know I could never take back everything I had to always hold back**

**And I apologize for that**

**Baby I must say,**

**I feel so bad inside,**

**My heart is just drifting away**

**I never meant to be this way and I never meant to say those things**

**But I can always change so when I give you that diamond ring**

**So let me explain these are all the reasons why I kept it to myself,**

**But I truly apologize**

**I know it ain't right,**

**But baby just let it fly through**

**Everything I said,**

**I really meant to say 'I love you'**

Ok, Now I'm sad and guilty that I blamed Edward.

**(Bella's Letter)**

**This is the reason why,**

**I apologize for all those times I had to lie**

**And it hurts inside,**

**When you had to say 'Goodbye'**

**Now I'm all alone,**

**And watching as the time pass by**

**Baby tell me why do you have to say 'Goodbye'**

**I apologize for all those times I had to lie**

**And it hurts inside,**

**When you had to say 'Goodbye'**

**Now I'm all alone,**

**And watching as the time pass by**

**Baby tell me why do you have to say 'Goodbye'**

**Say 'Goodbye'**

**Say 'Goodbye'**

I hugged the letters to me and run to Bella and Edward. I wished I could cry because I'd be in tears by now. It was just so sad and I was really depressed because of it.


	2. singer of 'Baby I Lied'

IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!**

**Thanks to **_**Nuwame,**_** we now all know that it was 'Karma K' that sang 'Baby I Lied'**

**So, Thank you Nuwame! Now that's all.**

**On to another matter, some people asked me to make another chapter but this is an oneshot. I'm not going to make another chapter to this but this one story made me cry.**

**Now I'm sad. I need a hug.**

**That's all.**

**Sabor Tooth Tiger**


End file.
